Un Año Nuevo con amigos
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Tatsuki espera en el puente del Río Karasu para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año junto a sus amigos... Drabble participante del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!"


Hola! Hoy les presento mi primer Drabble (el cual no tienen idea de lo complicado que fue escribir) en el que la historia está contextualizada en una de las fechas más lindas, ¡Año Nuevo!, un poco tarde, sí, pero eso es porque **e****_ste fic participa del fandom de "Bleach: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo!" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. _**

Espero que les guste, la historia se basa en dos pautas: Mi personaje principal es Tatsuki, y la historia se ambienta el el Río Karasu. O.-/

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y por ende tampoco sus personajes sino a Tite Kubo.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡TATSUKI! – Tatsuki vio como Orihime venía corriendo en su dirección.

\- Llegas tarde Orihime, pronto serán las doce y ninguno ha venido todavía.

\- Lo siento, de seguro los demás ya están llegando.

\- Vaya par de amigos... – refunfuño por lo bajo.

\- ¡Orihime, Tatsuki! – se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del puente. A lo lejos se veía a un grupo de chicos caminando tranquilamente.

\- ¿Esa es… Chizuru? – preguntó Tatsuki achicando los ojos.

En efecto, quienes venían cruzando el puente eran Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru. La chica apuró el paso y las alcanzó antes que los otros dos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí solas? ¿Acaso querías aprovecharte de mi linda Orihime? Maldita… ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Hola, Tatsuki, Orihime. – Saludo Mizuiro alegremente. – ¿También vienen a ver los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo? El puente del río Karasu es el mejor lugar para apreciarlos y no muchos vienen aquí.

\- ¿Ichigo las ha invitado? – preguntó Keigo abrazando a Orhime y a Tatsuki por detrás ganándose un golpe de parte de la última.

\- Sí, él nos invitó pero no dijo que también vendrían ustedes. – respondió de mala gana.

\- Eres mala. Ichigo nos invitó a todos para despedir el año y recibir el nuevo juntos. – dijo Mizuiro un poco deprimido.

\- N-no quise… no es que me moleste. – Tatsuki se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan ruda pero ese idiota de Keigo la había molestado.

\- ¡Chicos! – se escuchó que un chico los llamaba por detrás. Ichigo venía acompañado de Rukia, Renji, Uryu y Chad.

\- Lo siento, este idiota no encontraba las bengalas y por eso nos retrasamos. – se disculpó Rukia, haciendo que Ichigo se enojara. – Faltan cinco minutos, encendámoslas ahora. – sugirió antes de que él pudiera comenzar una pelea.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y las agujas del reloj anunciaron las doce. Un show de fuegos artificiales comenzó a adornar el cielo mientras los diez amigos festejaban entre ellos, Mizuiro había llevado bebidas y Uryu se había encargado de las cosas dulces para compartir.

Tatsuki se separó un poco de ellos y los observó en silencio. Definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas ese año, Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes, Rukia había vuelto, casi pierden a sus dos amigos por una guerra entre Quincys y Cegadores…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsuki? – preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Ah, sí! – respondió un poco sorprendida, pues no lo había visto llegar. – Sólo recordaba todo lo que ha pasado este año.

\- Sí, éste año ha sido bastante agitado. – sonrió mirando como Rukia observaba la bengala en su mano. – Pero ahora estamos todos juntos para celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año, como amigos. – Tatsuki lo miró y sonrió, definitivamente el Ichigo que conoció cuando eran tan sólo niños había cambiado. Mirándolo a los ojos sabía que podía confiar en él y que todo estaría bien.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Tatsuki.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Ichigo.

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, CHICOS! – se escuchó el potente grito de Keigo haciendo a todos reír.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, una vez más, espero que le haya gustado, me esforcé mucho y más teniendo que acatar las reglas del juego jaja. Tatsuki no es un personaje que hasta ahora haya usado en mis historias así que... fue complicado. :$

Espero sus comentarios, qué les pareció y que no. También son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto, Bye! O.-/


End file.
